legousersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:75x
Welcome! Anyone here????? Can you make me admin? Lego roleplay Wiki 23:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) . Lego roleplay Wiki 23:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you make me admin? 04:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) 01:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) And I got your signature up and running for you, for both here and the stories wiki. :). And pretty please can I be an admin? 04:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not fully admin. I should be able to go to User Rights Management. Lego roleplay Wiki 15:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Comin' right up! :P legofanchertsey hi awesomeme44 its legofan here hi! Hi LFC! And by the way, both Flex and Willr2d213 will become admins. AwesomeMe :) cool! can you put a pic of me on the mbs or lu on the legofanchertsey page? Sure thing. ;) Do you like my new signature, profile pic, and profile page? 23:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it's awesome! Do you know if you can fix my sig permanently? If so, thanks in advance! How do you like the wiki's new logo? How do you like the new title page? can you put a pic of me in lu on my page? lfc Well, I need a pic of you first, and then I'll post it. :) Best Wishes, AwesomeMe Hey! Check out your blog! You've got two people wanting to be mods! ;) Me and Drigle. Anyway, remember me? From Lego.com? :) 20:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll check it. ;) And duh, I remember you, or else we wouldn't be friends. :P AwesomeMe hi legofan again! hi its me legofan! LegoFanChertsey2222 11:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm glad my sig is back up again! ;) AwesomeMe hi awesomeme help me get a pic of legocreatorno8s mln avatar. 10:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC)10:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC)~~ Check out my wiki! check this out!: go type down custom lego theme wiki to find a cool new site!LegoFanChertsey2222 17:01, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you there???[(=_-*[}^!LEGOFAN!^{*-_=)]] 15:23, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Of course I'm here. :P :P :P :P AwesomeMe WisconsinCheese Why did you make the acoount " WisconsinCheese pa" Who is this speaking? At least make a sig. AwesomeMe Can I be admin? I am a lego expert and would make lots of pages. Gho8233 04:53, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gho! Of course you may become one! :) Do you remember me from the MBs? AwesomeMe Yeah I do, but could you delete the page on me? I hit Standard by accident! That last one was me. Forgot to use signature. And yes, I do remember you as AwesomeMe44 and WisconsinCheese. Sorry for both messages! Don't delete my user page but the page that I made about me! Gho8233 16:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) AwesomeMe, I am going to try changing the name to deleted page, and you can delete after that. Gho8233 18:46, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Is it the page named Gho8233? 'Cause I can delete it now if you want. AwesomeMe No thanks anymore! Cuz I now saw the button "Remove" on that dumb image adding thing! Gho8233 19:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :D Test again Fanboy1890 21:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Can i add the new Editor? Can i? Legocat4611 18:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Add it, since I love it! :D AwesomeMe I might not know how to use it. :P Legofanyoda, Creator of Spinjitsu HQ in LU Roleplay!!! I forgot where to go to add it....:S Nope...i found it and i added it! Legocat4611 19:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) This is.... Eh, Weird. Legofanyoda, Creator of Spinjitsu HQ in LU Roleplay!!! 16:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) What is weird?? Legocat4611 14:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) The New Editor. Legofanyoda, Creator of Spinjitsu HQ in LU Roleplay!!! It seems a little confusing to me... Legocat4611 18:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Duh, It Is. Legofanyoda, Creator of Spinjitsu HQ in LU Roleplay!!! : :P satlmd :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P ' 'Legofanyoda, Creator of Spinjitsu HQ in LU Roleplay!!! QUESTION TIME!!!!!! What is this Wiki for ?, just asking. Adamlenton1 16:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi. When I joined this wiki, I was supposed to be made admin...that never happened. I'm only chat mod for some reason... -BusyCityGuy Guac's here! :P Um hi, just found this :P Seems to be a nice place, but isn't it just a same as the LMB wiki just more specified on the users...? Guacamole1998 17:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) CAn I please be an admin? βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 12:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I added some "holiday decor" to the main page. Hope you don't mind. ;) – Bug · (talk • ) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png 03:08, December 5, 2011 (UTC) *reads your profile* Your favorite wiki is the LMBs wiki!? That's like the Tortuga of LEGO Wikis! Are you serious!? They have NO IDEA how to administrate a wiki. ShermanTheMythran - Talk Oh. Then, err, change your profile. :P Nothing against you or the LMBs wiki users, they just don't know wikis 101. - Talk "Someone like him"? That's a bit offensive... Besides, lecture is the wrong word. Maybe more like, "care". :@ Tell her that she will feel better about it if she does change, and that's God's honest truth. If she doesn't listen, she's already a lost cause. ShermanTheMythran - Talk Tell her it's her choice, albeit a wrong one. Btw, NEW WIKI! w:c:kidsbible It's AWESOME! Random person. legofanyoda is underage. 23:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) d I'm here to help. I came because i wanted to help you. Plus, i had to admit something, and i'll tell you to. I'm underage by 10 months. I loved the wiki, and it was the reason i joined the wikia. You know that the agre restrictions are unfair. I may be banned right now from the Lego universe wiki, but i wanted ot come to help you. I know your sister may also be...underage, so you know what its like. I'm sorry i'm underage. "Plus, nice sig. HUNGER GAMES FTW!!! Read all three books" AtomicScientist 22:12, December 26, 2011 (UTC)AtomicScientist Hey there, if can do anything to help here, lemme know. This is a great wiki! βαϯϯɭɛ_Ӈαɾɗεηεɗ_Ⱳαɾɾɩσɾ 15:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC)